One issue with communicating data over a wireless network is transmitting and receiving signal fields. Often stations (STA) need to receive signal fields from access points (APs) to receive downlink packets properly.
Another issue with communicating data over a wireless network is that often more than one standard may be in use in a wireless local-area network (WLAN). For example, Institute of Electronic and Electrical Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ax, referred to as High Efficiency Wireless local-area network (HEW) may need to be used with legacy versions of 802.11.
Thus there are general needs for systems and methods that allow access points to transmit signal fields and STAs to receive signal fields. There are also general needs for systems and methods that allow HEW devices to coexist with legacy devices.